Stay
by CalleighRox
Summary: Calleigh has a tough day, Eric takes her home, ECR, review let me know what you think, thanks, xx.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own csi, or the characters

**Rating:** M! definitely,

**A/N:** Eric/Calleigh porn really, lol, for all those ECRers out there, enjoy, plz review, thnx, xx.

**Stay** - ECR

Calleigh had had a tough day, she had been thre atened with a gun by a suspect who returned to the scene. She was thankful Eric was there, as was Eric. He grabbed Calleigh's attacker from behind, wrestled the gun from his hand and arrested him, the officers took the man in the police car back to the station. Eric then ran over to Calleigh who was still knelt on the floor. He went round and sat in font of her. Her eyes were on one spot, they moved to his and he moved to sit in front of her. She had never been so terrified, Eric could see this.

He leant forward and pulled her into a warm, comforting hug. Calleigh went willingly, finding herself wrapped in Eric's warm, strong safe arms, she relaxed a little, but Eric could still feel her shaking a little from her encounter. He rubbed her back a little, and soothed her gently until she stopped shaking, he then lifted her up and offered to take her home, he told her he'd explain everything to Horatio and get Speed to cover the case. Calleigh nodded, but didn't say a word as Eric lead her to his vehicle.

Eric phoned Horatio just before he got in the his car, he explained everything and Horatio agreed Calleigh should go home, and he would get Speed to cover the case.

Eric flipped his phone closed and climbed into the car beside Calleigh. He told her it was sorted, he was to take her home so she could rest, and Speed would take over the case. Calleigh nodded again, but still didn't speak. Eric drove her home, they drove in silence, but it was a comfortable silence between friends.

Eric pulled up outside Calleigh's apartment, he jumped out and rushed round the vehicle to help Calleigh out. She watched him so stayed put. He opened the door for her and took her hand. He gently lifted her out of the vehicle. He locked it up and they headed up to Calleigh's apartment.

Calleigh unlocked the door and placed her bag on a hook behind the door, and her keys in a little dish on the table beside the door. Eric grinned at how organised her place was.

She turned and looked at him as if to say what now. Eric answered her silent question, he took her hand again and led her over to the couch, he sat her down and headed to the kitchen.

He came back out with a glass of water for her, and some headache tablets. He figured all the stress must have given her a headache.

She smiled as she accepted them.

He sat down next to her for a few minutes to make sure she was okay. When he was sure she was going to be fine he made to get up, Calleigh's head was leaning back against the sofa, she lifted it as he got up.

As he walked past her and was about to tell her he should get back her hand reached out and took hold of his,

'stay?',

she asked him, he looked back at her, he could see in her eyes she wanted him to, she didn't want to be alone. He nodded his head as an okay, and sat back down again. Calleigh leaned into him this time, resting her head on his chest, as she did he put his arm around her and rested his chin on her head.

Calleigh lay like that for a while, listening to his heart beat.

Eric just sat taking in the smell of her hair, Vanilla, like he imagined it would be, and just enjoying the fact that for now, even if it wasn't for vary long, Calleigh Duquesne was laying In his arms. He softly kissed her head, lovingly, Calleigh lifted her head and looked at him surprised.

He looked into her amazing green eyes, and she looked back into his deep brown ones. He could feel his heart start to beat faster and his pulse quicken.

Calleigh could also feel her heart beating faster, and she could feel his heart rate under her palm.

They held their gaze for a moment longer, Eric leaned down and softly pressed his lips to Calleigh's. She took in a breath at the contact, but then exhaled and relaxed, she pressed her lips back to Eric's.

He nipped her bottom nip gently, seeking entry, she parted her lips for him willingly and he deepened their kiss. He brought one hand up to cup her cheek, the other was around her back. Calleigh had a hand on his chest the other on his shoulder as she reached up to kiss him back.

Eric slipped his hand that was cupping her cheek around her waist and lifted her gently onto his lap so that her legs were spread across the sofa and she was sat on him.

Calleigh smiled into the kiss at his move.

He then moved his lips down to her jaw bone and to her neck, eliciting little moans from Calleigh.

Calleigh tilted her head back so he could get better access. He kissed his way down her neck to her collar bone, and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist.

He then kissed his way back up to her lips.

Calleigh pulled away first, Eric gave her a confused look, but she just smiled and pulled him up as she got up. She took his hand and pulled him gently towards her bedroom.

He grinned once she realised were she was taking him and scooped her up in his arms, she squealed lightly as he did. He then carried her the rest of the way and placed her down gently on her bed. She pulled him down with her as he leant down to place her down. She kissed him deeply as she ran her hands threw his thick dark hair.

She brought one hand down to undo his shirt buttons, when she couldn't get it off fast enough she brought the other hand down to help and it was soon thrown somewhere on the floor and forgotten about.

Calleigh leaned up and kissed Eric's chest, licking and nipping gently as she went.

She then reached up and turned him over so he was lying on his back and she was straddling him. She continued to kiss his chest, working her way down lower to his abdomen and the waist band of his trousers.

She quickly went to work on undoing his belt and removing it.

She undid his buttons slowly, and slowly open his fly. Eric was lying back on the bed watching her ministrations, he could feel all his blood rushing south.

He then decided she had too much clothing on, he reached up and pulled her down, flipping her over on to her back again. He leant down and kissed her neck, his hands roamed to her flat stomach and up her sides, removing her shirt as they went.

He broke off from kissing her for a moment while he removed her top, he then lifted her gently so he could reach behind her and easily undo her bra clasp.

Once that was undone he softly slipped it off her to reveal her breasts. He made some sort of noise Calleigh took as approval, and smiled at him. He leant down and gently took one into his mouth, his tongue playing with her nipple as his hand played with her other breast.

Calleigh moaned in pleasure at what he was doing to her.

Calleigh ran her fingers threw his hair as he kissed her, his mouth left her nipples to move down her body to her belly button.

Calleigh whimpered in delight as his tongue found her belly button and played across it. He licked, nibbled and kissed her. His hands came up to the waistband of her trousers and started to tug them down gently.

Calleigh lifted her hips to help him remove her clothing.

He discarded her trousers somewhere on the floor. Calleigh then tugged Eric's trousers off and threw them to the floor, she pulled him back up to lay on top of her then rolled him over so she was on top again. She leant down and kissed his neck, she pinned his arms above his head so he couldn't move, she could feel his erection against her thigh, straining to be released through his boxers.

He grinned as she enjoyed torturing him.

She enjoyed seeing all the different noises she could get him to make as she teased him. Calleigh moved down his neck to his collar bone, kissing her way down, then she kissed her way down his chest again, coming to a stop at the waist band of his boxers.

Eric's hands were free now, he caressed her back and ran his fingers threw her hair as she moved down slowly. Calleigh tucked her fingers under the waist band and slowly, gently tugged them down revealing his long, hard length.

Eric gasped as she took hold of it and ran her hands the length of it.

It sat up and flipped her over again, he kissed her lips softly, and reached down to remove her panties. He slipped his fingers in and easily slipped them down her silky legs.

Once they were removed he leant down on top of her and kissed her deeply. She could feel him on her thigh and needed to feel him inside her, she bucked her hips up to him as indication of what she wanted.

Eric understood and slowly, he gently entered her.

He waited for a moment for her to get used to him, when he was sure she was ready he slowly started moving into her, Calleigh gasped and moaned in pleasure as he made love to her.

She sat up into him, leaning into his chest she kissed and nibbled his shoulder. They both knew there would probably be marks there tomorrow, but they didn't care.

Calleigh gripped his back with her hands as he pleasured her. Calleigh moaning and whimpering encouraged Eric more, he moved faster and slightly harder, causing her to whimper more, and lightly bite his shoulder.

He could feel her nails on his back, this also only encouraged him.

Eric started moving faster as he felt Calleigh was coming on to a high, he also could feel himself coming onto a high. Calleigh had her legs wrapped around him and was sat up into him, she was now calling his name as he got faster, Calleigh could feel herself coming onto the high.

Eric thrust faster and faster until he came in Calleigh, as he did Calleigh screamed his name. They finished on an amazing finish, Eric just held Calleigh for a moment afterwards, then he gently lay her back down and removed himself from her.

He lay down next to her and she snuggled into him.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, protectively, and gently kissed her head. Calleigh lay in his arms, her head rested against his chest, just listening to his heart beat as it slowed back to a normal rhythm.

Eric broke the silence with a whisper in Calleigh's ear softly,

'I love you Cal', he told her sincerely, Calleigh smiled into his chest and kissed his chest,

'I love you too Eric',

**A/N:** What you think, lemme know in a review plz, thanks, xx.


End file.
